Rhyl Pareda at Hogwarts
by A for Antechinus
Summary: This is a story of the Life of Rhyl Pareda who finds out that she is a witch and is going to Hogwarts.Warning this will contain spoilers about D.H, sorry but I have set this 7 years after the last chapter but before the proluge
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I am not J.K Roweling, I wish I was but unfortunately I am not. So anything that seems familiar is most likely hers. With that I hope you enjoy reading. This is also my first fanfic, I did just have this one up for about two days but it was done in a different style (it was a diary format I have deleted it). So I believe that is all I have to say. _Also this will contain Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Spoilers_ I will try to keep them to a minimum but just a warning. I am not sure when this is exactly set, but after Deathly Hallows but I am not sure if it is before the Prologue or after, I will decide that later. Cheers A for Antechinus**

Rhyl was reading a book on her bed at a quarter past eight one night when she heard the doorbell ring. She did not pay much attention to it as both her parents and her younger twins were all downstairs. A minute later her dad called her down as there was someone to see her. Rhyl thought this quite odd as she was not expecting anyone. On her way down she passed the twins who were going upstairs to bed. One she got downstairs she saw this man who seemed odd but she could not put a finger on it. When she sat down the man asked

"Are you Rhyl Pareda",

\After Rhyl said that yes she was, the man gave her a letter. It read

_Dear Rhyl _

_You are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you accept please send a reply by no later then the Thirty first of August. We await your answer. _

_N.B over the next few pages is information on what you will need to bring to Hogwarts. _

_Have a nice day._

_Professor McGonagall._

Rhyl could not believe her eyes and handed the letter to her parents. While her parents read the letter, she asked the man

"But there is no one in the family who is magic, how can I be magic".

At this her dad made a weird choking cross cough noise and she looked up at him to find her mum also looking at him then slowly nodding,

"You have to tell her Brian."

" Tell me what?"

" Rhyl we never meant you any harm we thought it was for your own good. Well you know Aunt Calista well she went to Hogwarts as well, but after she died we didn't want to tell you that she was a witch and think that she may have been bad or that she could have saved herself but didn't even though she knew magic we wanted her to stay good in your eyes."

The man then interrupted whilst Rhyl sat and thought about her aunt who had been dead for two years was actually a witch and she never even guessed.

"Well on that account you don't need me to show you that the magic world is real, have a good evening"

"Um excuse me stammered Rhyl how do I let the professor know that I have accepted"...

"Well said the man I will let her know." With that he left almost as if in thin air.

With all this sudden news Rhyl just looked stunned at her parents, when they suddenly burst out, "Rhyl we are so proud of you."

"Dad do you know anything about the wizarding world since your sister was a witch?."

"No honey, I don't she only came home on the holidays and she wasn't allowed to talk about it much as it was secret. The witches and wizards have something drawn up with the government that they stay separate from each other it has worked long enough."

"Oh okay, thanks anyway."

So she looked through the rest of the information.

"Hey mum and dad, I need to get some books and other things for Hogwarts, here is the list. They give us directions on to get to this place called the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. As it is already the twentieth of August and school starts on the first of September can we go tomorrow please"

Rhyl asked getting very, excited. After a minute her parents agreed,

"Yes of course the twins are at a friends tomorrow but we can't tell them yet okay they are only 8 maybe we will tell them tomorrow night, okay"

. Okay.

With that her mum looked up at the clock and reminded Rhyl that she was to go to bed in ten minutes. So Rhyl went and brushed her teeth oh she was so excited she was a witch. So whilst she was trying to get to sleep all she could imagine was all the friend's she could make, would other people be just like her and not know anything, imagine all the spells she could learn. Imagine all the learning that she could do. What was Hogwarts like was she really going to be good. As she knew that even though she loved to work and she worked hard she didn't always get really great results.

On these thoughts Rhyl Pareda fell asleep.

**okay everyone as I said above this is my first fanfic so please please please review even if there are flames please tell me how i can make it better. it would be greatly appreciated. the next chapter is coming soon. the one after that I am not sure as I am in the middle of exams, well I finish Thursday. So hopefully, soon after, Cheers A for Antechinus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys everything that is familiar is most likely J.K Rowling or the movie makers, so non of it is mine. Except of course Rhyl. Sorry about taking so long to update, I had an exam that took preference (damn Bushfire Management) and since then i have been trying to motivate my self to finish this chapter. Sorry if it is not that good, i might change it soon and i promise to try to update at least one more chapter before sunday as i go away on sunday for a week. You never know i might even get 2 chapters up. Mahsexaicups you will have to wait and see but you are not far off., islington bus no. 199 thankyou. Tat thankyou so much, and i am back. Inspiration Lover thanks. Okay well i belive that is everyone that sent me something about my story, very sorry if i have missed anyone. So please read and review. **

Rhyl woke up and for a moment had to think if finding out she was a witch was all a dream or not, she quickly realised it was not when she saw her letter on the bedside table. She dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of her family. After this she went and put her letter with everything that she needed to get, away in her bag and then went down stairs where her parents and the twins were waiting. 15 minutes later they were dropping the twins off at their friends and they began the half an hour drive into London to find the Leaky Cauldron.

They soon found the Leaky Cauldron and asked the man if he could show them towards Diagon Alley. He took them out the back and tapped on the wall and it opened up to a archway through which was a very busy street of shops there were so many shops and a lot of people. The man pointed to the end of the street where a magnificant white building stood. He said that this was the bank where all the money could be exchanged. So Rhyl and her parents walked down the street which took quite a while as they stopped to look at a number of shops as they had never seen some of these things before. Including a wand shop, and a Broom stick shop also a shop that sold owls.

Finally they got down to the bank and went inside in which a girl served them she said her name was clara. She explained how the wizard money worked and how it transferred into muggle money, Rhyl wrote all this down as she knew that she could easily forget it. So once they had transferred the money they went back out into the sunshine and looked at the list, then looked at the street and decided to buy Rhyl a wand first then her robes with buying her books last as her parents knew that she loved reading and would get more then the recommended readings.

After they walked outside the Bank. They then walked down the street until they found the Wand Shop. As soon as they went inside the dark shop. A man came out

"can I help you"

"yes I am looking for a wand"

"may i ask what month you are in? As it affects the type of wand you have?"

"i was born on the 28th of July"

well the man gave Rhly a wand and she wasn't sure what to do with it so she just waved it and the shelf in front of her fell down.

"no no no that will not do, try this one dear"

when the man gave her the second wand she felt a warm wave go through her, she gave it a flick and a spark cam out the end.

"Oh you are very lucky only your second attempt"

"Well a Holly and Manna Gum with a Wattle core eight and a quarter inches that will be 2 Galleons. Thankyou"

With that Rhyl's dad handed over the money and they walked out of the shop.

"Rhyl where do you want to go to next?" Asked her mum

"well said rhyl we need to get a cauldron, a pet, gloves, books and some potions i think your idea was good dad in getting the books last, how about the potions, gloves, cauldron then the pet and books."

"That sounds good" agreed both parents.

So they went to the Aprocathry and found all the ingrediants they needed, amazingly the Cauldron shop was right next door. As they came out of the Cauldron Shop they realised just how hungry they were. So they went to a cute little cafe that they had found. Rhyl had a fetta cheese pasty and a milkshake whilst her parents had lasangne and Coffee.

After they finished their lunch and payed the girl with bright pink and purple hair, they went to a shop which sold Gloves and they brought a pair for Rhyl. After this they walked across to the Cattery and walked inside. Rhyl walked around for a few minutes and could not decide which cat to buy when suddenly she looked at the back of the store and saw this little kitten who looked up at her. In that instant she realised that that was the cat that she wanted. It had a smudge of black on it's forehead and was grey and white with a little bit of tabby in her. When she took it to the shop assistant. To buy the assistant told her that

"I will give you that one cheap as it was the runt of the litter and I have been feeding it by the bottle for the least week. It is only 2 weeks old."

so once they had payed for the cat and had put it in a carrier. They walked outside and up the street, it was quite a small distance to the Bookshop yet it took quite a long time as they stopped at almost every shop to have a look at what there was in the shop. Finally they got to the bookshop.

When Rhyl walked in she couldn't belive what she saw. There were piles and piles of books, so many bookshelves it was almost like a library. Well she soon found all the books with her mum and dad's help. After she found those books, she looked around and found some more books. Which included, History of Hogwarts updated, all things Magical, the Magic world for a Muggle witch or wizard. With this her dad interuppted her.

"Rhyl how are you going sorry but we will have to go soon, we have to pick up the twins."

"Oh okay dad just give me another minute"

"Okay Rhyl but just one more minute"

Rhyl then picked up the last two books that she wanted to buy, Quidditch what it is how to play it and the who's who. And also Jobs you can do when you finish your NEWTS.

They all sounded so good to Rhyl and she thought that they would be very helpful. So Rhyl took all the books to the counter and paid for them. By this time they really had to get going or else they were going to be late in picking up the twins.

2 hours later they were all home and Rhyl's parents had sat down the twins.

"Alex and William, we need to talk to you both."

"We haven't done anything wrong have we mum?"

"No no. well Rhyl has received a letter, and she has found out that she is pretty special."

"How is she special?" asked William.

"I am a witch, i have to go to a school called Hogwarts it is a boarding school."

"I am going to miss you, you can't go i want to go with you", sobbed Alex.

"Alex i am sorry but you can't come with me, you are too young but i promise that i will come back for the Holidays and i will write every week. I promise okay. "

"Alex, William," her dad said.

"You two must know that is really important that you don't tell anyone, even your best friends okay, as it has to stay a secret. Okay"

" What do i tell Alice when she asks she is my best friend?"

"Alex just tell her that Rhyl is going to an exclusive boarding school okay, same with you okay william then you are not lying okay. Promise me."

"We promise said Alex and William."

"Rhyl can we come and see you off please?"

"Of course"

**Guys see the button below it says submit a review, you did it last time so you know it is easy and painless and if you didn't find out that it is east and painless. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes all of the things that are familiar would be J.K Rowling's and the movie makers, except for Rhyl and everything to do with her that I make up. **

**Warning this will contain spoilers about D.H, sorry but I have set this 7 years after the last chapter but before the proluge so Rhyl finds out why things are like they are. **

Over the next few days Rhyl started to read all her set texts. She realised that the Magic world was very different. Rhyl read how, many years ago there had been a very bad wizard who had tried to clean out all the muggles. Yet 7 years ago there was a person called Harry Potter who had defeated him for once and for all. She also found out that as of 1 year ago there used to be warlocks working at the big bank but due to Hermionie Granger who had freed them. Most had decided to leave their posts and do what they wanted. Although some still remained though that was now their choice and they were paid for the job they did.

Rhyl continued reading her books and found that there were indeed four different houses. They were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After reading about them she still had no clue as to what house she would be put in. Rhyl knew that she always tried hard and was quite loyal and was always honest like the hufflepuff's. Yet she could use logic and sometimes get really good grades like the ravenclaws. But then like the Gryfindoor's she thought she was quite brave not being scared to go to a new school and a new world. The only house she thought that she didn't fit into was Slytherin. Well she thought she would not need to stress as she would be sorted when she got to Hogwarts.

Suddenly it was the day before she had to go to Hogwarts. She started to pack her trunk to go to Hogwarts when Alex came in.

"Sis can I help you pack your trunk please"

"Of course come on in"

"Hey Rhyl what do you use this for, 'asked Alex' . Pointing at the mix of things for Potions.

"Well we do a class called potions where we mix different things for different purposes and this is just a basic lot of ingredients."

"Cool, so is that what you use the Cauldron for?"

"Yeah that's right"

"Cool I so wish I was coming then I could do all this cool stuff and become a witch and I could be near you as well, cos I am going to miss you sis."

"Well alex I am going to miss you and everyone else aswell, but like I said before I will write to you every week okay"

"Okay"

So after about an Hour and repacking the trunk twice they finally finished, just in time for Dinner.

The two sisters walked down stairs ready for dinner, as soon as they got down stairs their dad told them to go back up stairs and get changed into something nice as they were going out. Her dad took the family to Rhyl's favorite restaurant. Where they ate a very nice meal, and had some great fun. When it started to get late they went home as they would all need to get up early to get to Kings Cross Station the next morning. With thoughts of going to Hogwarts Rhyl went to sleep that night.

**Okay love it or hate let me know but I may not reply as of today I am going away for a week so please don't be angry. Also yes I know this chapter is quite short but I was running out of idears and wanted to put this up before I left for the week. Cheers all. A for Antechinus **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you all know that I am not J.K Rowling. So therefore everything that seems familiar to the Harry Potter world is J.K Rowling's and Warner Bros or whoever makes the movie and everyone affiliated with that. I am taking no money or anything like that, and am even using my own time to write this. So the only thing I own are the characters and situations that I make up( you should be able to tell which one is which. Okay oh yes thank you to Islington bus no 199. you rock and you were reading my mind so I dedicate the next two chapters to you as you got me through the last three chapters. **

Rhyl woke up very early the next morning, and with a start she realized that finally today was the day that she would be going to Hogwarts. She quickly got dressed then went downstairs to find her parents already down there and cooking breakfast.

"Hey darl do you want some eggs, tomato's and toast?"

"Thanks mum that would be great."

"What do you reckon Alice?"'asked her father' "would our little witch be excited"

"oh well you know Peter, I think she might be."

Rhyl had only been down stairs for a minute before she heard the twins coming downstairs. As soon as they got down stairs they all sat down to eat their breakfast.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Rhyl and Alex made sure for the 50th time that they had packed everything into Rhyl's trunk. Then Rhyl walked around the garden and the house and said goodbye to everything. She then went with the twins and walked around the block just to say goodbye to everything else that was familiar to Rhyl.

After they had gotten home they had to leave to catch the train so Rhyl would not miss it. In what only seemed like a few minutes yet was almost over an hour they arrived at Kings Cross Station. They walked towards platforms 9 and 10. When they got outside the platforms, they all stopped to say their goodbye's as their dad had told them that only people who were magic were allowed to go through. So with a few tears by her mum and sister. Rhyl hugged her mum. When she gave a hug to her dad. Her dad held her by the shoulder.

"Rhyl I am so proud of you okay, now before your Aunt Calista passed away, as I was her only sibling she gave me this present and letter and told me to give it to you on this date, I did not realize what it meant, but she must have realized that you had magic in you. I don't know what is in it. That is for you to find out, you don't have to tell us okay. Have fun and make sure you write soon okay. I love you and I am going to miss you so much."

With that her dad gave her a big squashing hug. Her brother was next and then it was her sisters turn.

"I am going to miss you Rhyl but you promise to write to me soon okay please?"

"Of course Alex I will write to you all within this week".

"Rhyl 'her mum suddenly spoke up' it is time for you to go as it is ten to eleven."

With that Rhyl looked at her family gave them a smile and did as her dad had seen his sister do and walked between the two platforms at a bit of a run.

When she got thru and opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. There was this humongous scarlet train spewing steam. She wasn't sure if she had to sit somewhere specifically so she asked a passing person and they said to just sit anywhere. So following their instructions she got up onto the train and walked down the train until she found a compartment with no one in it, as she wanted to open the package in private. Finally near the other end of the train she found a compartment. She slid inside and put her trunk up on the holder then sat down. First off she opened the package and inside was a bracelet and a necklace and a ring. The bracelet and the necklace were of the same simple design of silver and small green and purple gems all along it. The ring had an inscription on it that she could not read and it was a very weird shade of green. She looked at these puzzled and then decided to open the letter. She slowly opened up the letter and read the parchment.

_Dear Rhyl._

_I somehow knew that from the moment you were born we shared a special bond, the first magic child in each generation of the family shares a bond with another of the same. I believe that you are now on the Hogwarts Express and have already opened the present. You may be stumped so please let me explain. The Bracelet goes on to your ankle as an ankle bracelet. The necklace can also be worn all the time. Do not worry about the size they are magic and will thus always fit you. As for the ring please do not wear that yet. There will come a time when you know that you will need to wear it and you will. Until then do not wear it at all. Please keep it wrapped up and keep it safe. I am no seer but I believe that you will be a very beautiful and very good witch. Use your abilities and use them well. Just remember if you are not sure of something go with what you know is right. _

_All my love Aunt Callista._

With that Rhyl read thru the letter again then put on the ankle bracelet and the necklace and safely put away the ring. Not a moment later there was a knock on the door.

The door then opened and a shy looking girl who Rhyl guessed was not much older then herself, asked if she could come inside. The girl was about her height and had bright flaming red/ orange hair and green eyes. As soon as she came in another girl, who looked a lot less nervous but still nervous came by and also asked if she could come in. She was Rhyl, assumed a bit taller then herself, and she had brown hair and eyes, once the last girl sat down. They all looked at each other and everywhere else. Finally Rhyl spoke up.

"Hi my name is Rhyl"

The first girl to have come in then said that her name was Rosemary. The next girl stated that her name was Gabriella. Rhyl was correct they were all going into their first year of Hogwarts.

One second later the door opened and a girl with another girl stepped in.

"Oh Rosemary I did not realize you were here."

On realizing that there were other girls in the cabin she addressed them.

"Oh hello my name is Victoria Canta who are you?."

"I am Rhyl Pareda,"

"I am Gabriella Chanza"

"I don't recognise either of those last names, your not muggles are you?"

With that both girls looked at each other and nodded that they were in fact Muggles.,

"Oh Rosie you should have told me, I could have come and saved you a lot sooner."

"Do not call me Rosie, only my friends call me that and you don't have that privilege, I thought that you would have learnt after Voldermort, not to be like you are, obviously some family's never change."

"You and your family were always muggle lovers, almost as bad as mud bloods themselves."

"You better get out of here Victoria before I hex you."

With that the two girls left.

"They as you might have guessed are from wizarding family's they don't take kindly to muggles learning magic, they don't believe they deserve it."

"Try not to worry though most family's are not like that now, especially after lord voldermont. Have you read about him?"

Yes replied both Gabriella and Rhyl.

"So Rosemary you are from a wizard family, you are so lucky I bet you will be top of the class. Unlike me." Commented Gabriella

"No Gabriella you and Rhyl will catch up pretty quickly don't worry, you will see you will be fine.

By this time the train was speeding along and already an hour had passed. Not long after, a noise came down the corridor, both Gabriella and Rhyl looked startled.

"Um 'asked Rhyl' what is that?".

"It is just the food trolley, do you guys want some food? It is pretty cool."

"What should we get."

"I will get you some and we can share,"

So Rosemary brought quite a lot of food. And they spent the next half and hour eating different types of Wizard food. As Rhyl was about to pick up some Jelly Beans, Rosemary yelled out

"Watch out for them they come in all different flavours I mean like every flavour"

Rhyl found out that she was right she first got a lime one then she had a rain one then a eucalypt one.

At this stage Rhyl's cat stirred and jumped down from it's cage and went over to Rhyl trying to get patted.

That is such a cool cat, what's it's name"

Asked Gabriella and Rosemary at the same time.

"Her name is Nymphadora" I saw the name somewhere and I really liked it. She is a gorgeous cat.

Have you guys got a pet?

Well I have a Owl replied Gabriella, Rosemary nodded her head in agreement as well.

"So Rosemary 'asked Rhyl' how long does it take to get to Hogwarts do you know?"

"Well my sister is 2 years above me and she said that it takes about 7 hours, so it is 12.30 now we should get there by about sixish."

"You have a sister? What house is she in?". Asked Rhyl

"My sister is in Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean that I will be also. Sometimes the family is split. Like my whole family we are all from different houses, except for Hufflepuff no one in my family has been in Hufflepuff. , yet sometimes it does run in family's. Do you guys know what house your going to be in? Because I have no clue?"

"Yeah I am like you I have no clue" answered Rhyl.

"How about you Gabriella.?"

"Me no I have no clue I see a bit of me in all the houses. So it's a mystery".

"Yeah I think a lot of people see a bit of themselves in each house, I know I do." - said Rosemary

"I am glad I am not the only one" answered Rhyl.

They all sat silent for about 10 mins thinking about what house they are going to be placed in, then they started to talk about Hogwarts and what they knew of it and the classes. They also talked about Quidditch and what the rules are, as neither Rhyl or Gabriella had heard of it before.

Before they knew it a girl of about 15 or 16 came along and told everyone that they had to change if they had not already changed as there was only about 15 minutes until the train arrived at the station.

When the train finally got into the Station they got down off the stairs and there was a very big man who was taller than a normal human being telling all the first years to come over to him. The three girls drew towards him as all the other kids moved past them. After about 2 minutes they finally reached him. Standing around him were a large number of kids also around their age. Once everyone else cleared out they started moving...

**Yes a cliffhanger but the next chapter should be up soon, I got a boost of writing energy so am making up for my almost 2 week break (but for the first week I was away and no where near a computer) the rest of the time I was having a bit of a mind block. So everyone please read and review, as I love love love reviews, especially when there are not to many flames. The button is just there you know you want to press it. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay lets say this again, I am not J.K Rowling so everything that is familiar is hers or Warner Bros. Islington bus 199 I still dedicate this chapter to you. Also I am very sorry for the slow update, I have had a bit of trouble getting into the 'right' mood to write another chapter, yet hopefully it will get better from here on in. So with no further to do please read and enjoy.**

Rhyl with Rosemary and Gabriella moved with everyone else following the giant man. He led them down a path (as they had lanterns to help guide their way). At the edge was a giant lake and there were many little boats. They were instructed to sit five in each boat. So the three girls got in a boat that held two other boys. They said that their names were Peter and Matthew. They looked across the lake and there was Hogwarts a very large building with about 5 towers and many different wings. After about five minutes, they bumped into a little edge, where they got out and followed the giant man up the slope and to the front of the Castle. They were led up the stairs and once they reached the top of the stairs a very short man was standing there. Once they had all assembled he started talking.

"Welcome student's shortly the sorting ceremony will begin. Please come into this room and clean yourself's up."

They were then leaded into a small room. After about five minutes the man came back and they then followed him. He lead them into a very large hall. Where there were five tables one at the other end of the hall facing them. There were then 4 tables which were aligned horizontally to the table with all the teachers on it. They gathered up near the staff table. There was a chair with a hat on it. A lady then got up and came to the front.

"When I call your name you are to come up here and sit on the chair."

"Andrama Anna" a small girl with black hair crept up, the lady then put the hat on her Head and it after a second yelled out Gryffindor. The girl then ran to the table that was cheering really loudly.

Bodera Catherine ... Ravenclaw. She also ran off to the table.

Canta Victoria...Slytherin.

Chanza Gabriella with that Rhyl and Rosemary gave Gabriella a look of encouragement and she nervously walked up the steps. She really shouldn't have been worried as the second the hat touched her head it yelled Hufflepuff.

Rhyl and Rosemary clapped their hands until they had to stop as the next person was called. After what seemed like 3 hours (but was in reality only about 10 minutes) Rhyl was Called.

"Pareda Rhyl"

Rhyl could feel nerves in her stomach as she walked up the stairs after Rosemary had squeezed her hand. She just could not help but wonder what house she would be in. The Lady put the hat on her head and she almost jumped with fright as the hat started to talk to her.

"Ah Rhyl, I remember sorting your Aunt when she first came here, she was a very smart witch that one. I see you are very similar to her. But the question is what house, I see that you do not know. I belive that this particular house will suit you down to the ground. Haha. You will do very well I can see. ' And with that the hat yelled out Hufflepuff.

Rhyl still amazed that a hat could speak somehow found herself at the Hufflepuff table and then sitting next to Gabriella. Her mind was suddenly taken off what the hat had said as Rosemary was called up to the hat.

The hat stayed on Rosemary's head for a few seconds only and then yelled out Hufflepuff. In no time at all she was at the Hufflepuff table sitting next to Rhyl.

After a few more minutes the last person was called up, a small looking boy with black hair.

Zelan Patrick... Ravenclaw.

The head then stood up and spoke.

"Welcome to all the new students and welcome back everyone else. I hope that you had a wonderful summer holiday so that you can now come back refreshed to learn much more. Please remember the

forbidden forest is forbidden that means that you can not go their . She said looking at some Gryffindor's in particular. With this please enjoy your meal and we will see you all tomorrow for Classes. Then suddenly the tables filled with food. There was of course all the normal food, plus a lot of things that were magic. After about half an hour of eating. The food disappeared.

All the first years then got up and followed their prefect out of the dining room and across the hall down a little halway and then they stopped outside a still picture. The prefect then said.

"This is the entrance to our common room and bedrooms. The password which you can not tell to

anyone from another house is Kanara. Be warned the password changes regularly but when it does you will be notified."

They then walked into the common room and it had bright yellow walls and black chairs. There was also a black floor with yellow rugs. With a large fire place and window's that had yellow and black curtains. So all in all the effect was quite nice and cosy.

"Girls your dormitories are on the right and boys on the left." said the prefect.

With that he moved over to a couch and started to talk to some other students that also wore the P badges.

The three girls were so tired that even though it was so exciting they decided that they really needed sleep so they decided the find their bedroom. They walked down to the right and a girl who appeared to be a lot older told them that their room was 3 doors up. To get into their room, they had to climb through a round yellow door. It turned out that their were 5 beds and that their room was like their common room and covered in yellow and black. As soon as they had gotten into their room, another 2 girls came in. one introduced herself as Alice Carmilary. Whilst the other girl said that her name was Sarah Green. They both seemed friendly girls, and after about ten minutes of chatting they all decided to get some sleep as they started classes tomorrow.

**Okay thanks for reading, I know that in my last chapter I said the next one was coming soon. Well sadly I have a thing called a life which includes working, so I can save up to go overseas. Due to this thing called life I have not been able to do any writing (or even read or think about fanfiction) since I last updated. But I could hear you all asking where the hell have I gone as I said a last chapter that I would update soon and I haven't so now it is done. I might if I can give you guys a christmas present. So I will see how that goes. I think it could happen as I am starting to get back into the flow of this story. Also please note that the Hufflepuff Common Room even though it is in the Dungeons. (Thanks to J.K Rowling for that bit of info) has Window's as in the first Movie, Potions is in the Dungeons and has window's so that is my excuse and I am sticking to it. I love you all so please review I would love to hear from lot's and lot's of people. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I am back again and yes Hogwarts and everything that you recognise is most likely J.K Rowling's and Warner Bros. (do I need to keep saying this?). Except that Rhyl and Co are mine though. So I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Oh yes I almost forgot. Merry Christmas and this is my Christmas present to you all. I was going to write two chapters then it didn't happen so I have written a very long one chapter.**

Rhyl woke up and looked at her watch, it was 7.30 am. It then took her a minute to realize where she was. She was at Hogwarts. She remembered what had happened last night. She then got up and dressed and proudly pulled on her robes. As she was dressing she heard the other girls stir. Once she had fully dressed all five girls walked down to the common room. The fire was still on but there were only a few embers. There were a few people around and a girl who was a prefect (there was a P badge on her robes). Came over.

" Hi my name is Penny, I am a fifth year. If you want any help at all just come and ask me. You guys can go and have breakfast anytime you want."

"Thanks"

Said all the girls at once. So then they walked out of the common room and finally after a few minutes found the Dining Room, or otherwise known as the Great Hall.

They walked in and looked around in confusion none of them could remember what table they had to sit at. At this point Penny came up behind them and gently pushed them in the right direction. Which was the second last table at the end of the room. They sat down and Porridge appeared. They were soon talking and eating. They found out that both Alice and Sarah were both from pureblood family's and they had been friends for year's. Gabriella and Rhyl then had a massive shock when about 200 owls came into the hall. Rosemary quickly told them that this was a common experience and they delivered mail to those that had it. A teacher then came down the table stopping talking to and handing out pieces of parchment to students. Eventually the teacher got down to them.

"Hello my name is Professor Sprout, I am your head of house. If you have any trouble just come and see me. Now here are your timetables, classes start at 9.00 am."

With that she moved onto the next students.

They all excitedly looked down at their timetables and this is what it looked like.

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

9-10.30

_**Charms**_

_**Potions **_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Herbology**_

**10.40-12.10**

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Potions**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**DADA**_

_**Herbology**_

**Lunch**

**1.00-2.30**

_**History of Magic**_

_**DADA**_

_**History of Magic**_

_**Charms**_

_**Potions**_

**2.40-4.10**

_**Herbology**_

_**DADA**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Charms**_

_**Potions**_

**Midnight to 1.30**

_**Astronomy**_

"Hey look we start late Thursday's."

" That's probably because of the time we are up to on Wednesday night."

As it was only a quarter past eight. They decided to have a look around the castle.

Soon enough they found there way to the charms room and as it was ten to nine. They decided to stay at the room. They were shocked when a ghost came gliding by, greeting them a good day.

At nine o'clock the door to the room opened and they walked in and sat down in the middle row. As there was only four to a desk Rhyl, Rosemary and Gabriella sat at one desk whilst Alice and Sarah sat at another desk with another two boy's who were also in Hufflepuff. They soon realized that they had charms with the Ravenclaw's. The class started with the Professor who introduced himself as Professor Conteria. He would have been quite old. He took the Class names. Then introduced Charms.

"In this subject you will learn to make an object do something that you want it to do. Usually this means something that is not normal for it. It can also be used on people, but you will not learn about that now. Only in the future. Please read the first chapter of your text book then copy down the information on the board.

"Any questions.'there were none' then you may start."

There was a rustle of people getting the books out then for the next hour and a bit everyone was quite whilst reading the chapter, then writing down what was on the board. Ten minutes before the bell. Professor Conteria spoke up.

"Next lesson we will start to charm things so please do your homework which is now on the board ' it appeared with a flick of his wrist' and bring your wands to the next class."

So everyone wrote down the homework, then just as the bell rang they got up to leave.

"Magic is not just waving a wand, I always thought that there had to be more to it. Boy is there going to be a lot to learn" commented Gabriella.

They finally (and just on time) found their way to the Transfiguration room.

A strict looking lady who introduced herself as Professor Amberly. Told them that she was the Transfiguration professor.

"Transfiguration is very complex, and has to be precise or it can be very dangerous. This lesson we will copy down some notes. As I expect that you would probably have read the first chapter already. I will hand out a reading schedule and expect you to do the week's reading before the first class every week so that you can come prepared. After you have all written down the instructions you will then try to convert this piece of material into a matchbox."

So after writing down the difficult instructions. They tried for the rest of the class and all they had to show for their efforts was the material becoming a bit stiffer.

They then moved into the hall and along to the great hall for lunch. They all sat down looking glum. When Penny came up.

"What are you all looking glum for?"

"We just had transfiguration and we couldn't change the piece of material into a matchbox"

"Hey don't worry I am full blood and I had trouble with that I couldn't change anything until about three weeks in so don't you worry."

"Why did you say you are full blood" asked Rhyl

"It's just that you know not being a muggle you would expect me to pick it up just like that,as I have been around magic my whole life and I didn't so it doesn't matter how much experience you have your all new to magic. No one is really behind anyone else. I am trying to make you feel better. Well I have to go and see some people, so enjoy your lunch and don't bash yourself's up to much okay. Your beginners, your not meant to know everything. Cheers"

With that she walked off to see somebody down the other end of the Table.

So they started to eat their lunch. Afterwards they still had about three quarters of an hour left, they went outside and walked around the castle, and made their way down to a very big lake. They sat there for a while and then realized that they had to get back up to the school or else they would be late for their next class.

As it turned out they were just on time for History of Magic, and they all got quite a shock as their teacher was not a real person but a ghost. After he had taken the names, he started to talk about the History of Magic, which Rhyl and Gabriella were really interested in as they had not been brought up to know all this. Whilst Rosemary,Alice and Sarah were not as interested as they had read about it in the text book and they knew a lot of the information already. After an hour and a quarter of taking notes the Professor gave them their homework (which was to write a summary of the first chapter of the set text). They were dismissed from class.

They then found their way outside to the Greenhouse where they were to have herbology. They walked in and saw their Head of House, who also turned out to be the Herbology Teacher. Although this did not stop her from giving them a lot of work. They first had to take down a lot of notes. Then they had to separate some different plants into the correct species. Just before they left. Professor Sprout gave them some homework, which was to learn 10 different plants every week.

Once they had up to the Great Hall for Afternoon tea. Alice and Sarah then went off with the two Hufflepuff boys with whom they had sat with earlier in Charms. Whilst Rhyl, Gabriella and Rosemary then decided that they really should go back to the common room and start on all their homework as they had four subjects worth of homework to do. Thankfully the next day they didn't have any of the same classes.

They looked at their Transfiguration reading's and found out that their was quite a lot to read as their was almost two chapters every week to read. They then started on their charms homework which was to summarize the first chapter and answer the questions which were scattered throughout the first chapter. At this time they realized that it was just after six o'clock and as Rosemary stated

"no wonder I am getting hungry" They left the common room to go and have dinner. Once they reached the Great Hall they saw Alice and Sarah with the two hufflepuff boys,. They seemed to be getting on really well. Unfortunately they could not squeeze in next to the, as there were already people at the table. So the three girls eat their dinner at the other end of the table. Rhyl was amazed as again you could choose anything that was on the table there was not just one set meal. She thought that it might be only be for the first night. So they finished their main meal and had Sticky Date Pudding for dessert.

They then went back down to the common room with Alice and Sarah and the two boys who were called Alexander and Patrick. The three girls then started on writing the summary for History of Magic whilst the other four started on their homework. After another hour and a half Rhyl, Gabriella and Rosemary had finished all their homework (even remembering the plants for Herbology). So they decided to sit around and talk, but the common room was quite noisy so they decided to go to their Room and talk instead. Leaving Alice, Sarah and the boys to finish their homework.

As soon as they got into their room, Gabriella has an idea to play a game called 5 questions where each person was allowed to be asked five questions and they had to answer them, so if they didn't want to answer one question, the person asking the question was allowed to ask another until they had answered five questions in total. So Gabriella volunteered to go first.

So Rhyl asked her a question

"_When is your birthday_"

"The 12th of July"

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters_?"

"I have a younger brother and sister. My brother is eight and his name is Angus. My sister is six and her name is Anna"

"_So is anyone else in your family magic_" asked Rosemary.

"I believe that my great grandmother was I am not sure though"

"_What did your parents say when you got your letter_"

"They almost couldn't believe it until the guy showed them magic."

"_Do you like anyone so far?_"

"Rosemary, I have been here for not more than one day, no"

Okay who want's to go next.

"I'll go" said Rhyl

"S_o when is your birthday_."

"The 28th of July."

"D_o you have any brothers or sisters_?"

I have twins that are younger than me. Their names are Alex that's the girl her actual name is Alexandra but everyone calls her Alex and my brother is called William. They are both eight.

"S_o is any of your family magic_?

Yeah my aunt was, she even came to Hogwarts, but she died a few years ago, I never realized until I got my letter and my parents told me."

_So your parent's were happy with finding out that your a witch and you coming to Hogwarts_.

"They were so proud of me. And so happy."

"_Right okay so how are you finding magic so far_"

"well it is good, but there is more to magic then I thought"

"Here here" agreed Gabriella.

Okay your go Rosemary, this is going to be hard though as you have a sister and your magic so their goes some of our questions. Said Gabriella.

Okay, 'said Rhyl'

_well are you happy to be in Hufflepuff, away from your sister?_

"yes like it would have been cool to have her in the same house, but now I can muck up and she won't know."

_When is your birthday?_

The 19th of July.

"_So were you surprised to be in Hufflepuff"_?

I wasn't sure what house I would be in so no it is not a big surprise.

"_So is Hogwarts all that you thought it would be from your sister talking about it?"_

" it is very similar, obviously a bit different as we are different"

"_So what is your sister like?"_

"well she is in the third and she is a hard worker or else she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, but she likes to try and invent stuff. She also believes in a lot of things we don't always believe in. Some crazy things I can tell you. Her head is in the clouds quite often, but she is quite smart.

By this time it was nearing nine thirty, and the other two girls had just come up into the dorm so they decided to go to bed. As they had to get up early the next day,

The next morning they woke up and quickly got dressed. They then went down to the common room and out through the door and went and had porridge and fruit for breakfast. At this stage it was just after eight o'clock so they made their way back to the common room. When they came to the entrance portrait it would not let them in as the Portrait said that the password was incorrect. At this stage the three girls were getting quite worried as all their books were in their room. Thankfully they were saved as someone came down the hall way, it turned out to be Penny.

"Hey kids what's up haven't forgotten the password have you?"

"No we don't know it, as it has changed and we don't know what it is"

"Well Rhyl, Gabriella and Rosemary the new password is Chikara."

The Portrait then opened.

"Now come over here see this notice board up here is a piece of parchment that tell's you of the new password. If I were you I would check it everyday as any important information is posted here. Then you won't be locked out again, that is of course that you don't forget it."

"What do you guy's have today?"

"We have Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions. We have never had them before"

"Good luck."

"So how are you three youngsters finding Hogwarts it's not to bad is it?"

"No we are loving it." Replied all three girls at once.

"Well that is good, you continue to enjoy it as it will go by so fast before you realize."

"thanks."

"Well I better go over and tell those kids off as their not meant to be doing that. See you later, if you need any help at all just come and talk to me. Okay cheers"

"okay, thanks"

"She is so nice." Commented Rosemary.

"Hey guys it is twenty to nine we should probably go."

"Yep okay,"

So they went and got their bags and then walked out of the common room to try and find their potions room.

At five to nine they found their potion's room and then went in as the door was open and sat down at a table. The kids then trickled in and right on nine o'clock the Professor who was quite tall stalked in everyone became quiet.

Welcome first years to Potion's many will not think that this is magic, but you will be wrong. This is one that Muggle born's can excel in as well as Purebloods. My name is Professor Pelta. I expect that everyone works hard in this subject or else you will suffer dire consequences".Now I will take the roll."

After this she gave a short introduction to Potions and then made them write down from the board. When everyone had finished she flicked her wrist and a potion replace the writing on the board.

"You are to complete this potion at the end you are to hand me a phial and then you may be excused you may start."  
So the three girls started to collect their ingredient's and getting the cauldron's the right temperature.

"Okay first we need to add the Powder of Ashpelt and the water. Now stir it five times clockwise. Okay now add the Asconvale."

They worked like this for over an hour. Then when they had all finished they put it into a phial and walked up to the desk and handed it in. They then walked back to their desk and by the time they had finished packing up the bell then rang and they went of to lunch.

After a lunch of tasty sandwich's they walked down to the dungeons where it was very cold. The door was locked and then at exactly one o'clock the door opened and they walked in and sat down.

"Good afternoon my name is Professor Santine. This is first year defence against the dark arts. During your 5 years of core Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will teach you a lot of things that you will need to know. Today we will read the first chapter of the set text and you will copy down some more information then we will try our hand at a basic first year tactic. So without further ado please read the first chapter. If you have already done so please read it again."

So for the next forty five minutes they read the chapter. Then they spent half an hour writing from the board. Finally they finished that and they were able to try their hand at some practical magic. They had to try and disarm their opponent. Although they all tried really hard no one could get it by the time the Professor let them out of the classroom.

"So which class do you like best Rhyl as we have had all of them except for astronomy?"

"Well I like them all, even History of Magic, as I don't know any of it. I can't give just one subject, how about you Rosemary?"

"I like Transfiguration the best so far"

"Well I like Herbology the best I think." Replied Gabriella

By this time they had walked up to the Great Hall and had some cake for afternoon tea. They then went to their common room and as it was so busy they decided to go outside to complete their homework. So they went back outdoors and sat down by the lake under their tree and started on their homework. Just over an hour later when they had just finished their homework Victoria and her friends came walking up.

"Oh Rosemary, how do you fell having been put into Hufflepuff and worse than that being put with the two muggle's."

"Well I happen to be quite proud of being in Hufflepuff, they are known to be nice to everyone unlike other houses."

At this Victoria quickly got out her wand and aimed it at Rosemary.

"Don't you ever insult me or my family or Slytherin again"

"Then don't you insult my house or my friends."

"When your friends with muggle's you deserve everything you get, they can't possibly do magic as well as us."

With that she aimed her wand and started to say something.

She was stopped in her tracks as her Wand was blown from her hand.

She looked amazed then looked at Rosemary who did not have her Wand out. She looked across to Gabriella then Rhyl who had her wand out.

"If I can't do magic then I don't know what that was, but I just disarmed you, a witch from a long line of wizards who is apparently so bloody good."

"What is going on here."

All girls looked up to see a teacher that they did not know"

Right all of you come with me now.

She then lead them up to the castle and they walked through many corridors. They then got to a gargoyle.

"Phoenix"

The gargoyle moved aside and they walked up a long line of Stairs. Then the lady knocked on a door."

Professor McGonagall may I please come in.

Obviously the answer was yes as they started to move forward.

At this the three girls gave very startled looks as they knew that they were in very big trouble.

They walked into a room that had many portraits of many men and a few ladies.

Professor McGonagall as you know normally I would not bring you trouble makers, yet these are first years doing magic outside by the lake.

Yes yes thank you Professor Camae. May I ask what happened.

The professor spoke again.

"Unfortunately I only saw the end of it, with that girl (pointing at Rhyl) disarming the other girl (pointing at Victoria)"

"Okay thank you Professor I will deal with it from here."

With that the Professor whose name was Professor Camae left the room.

"Okay girls tell me your names"

Each girl then stated their name.

Okay three Hufflepuff's and three Slytherin's.

"Gabriella please tell me what happened."

Gabriella then recited what had happened. After she had done that. The Professor then asked one of the Slytherin girls what happened , their stories matched up.

"Well Victoria I believe this shows that a muggle can do magic not just as well but perhaps even better then a magic person. I want to tell you a short story."

"Many years ago there was a girl called Hermionie Granger, she was a muggle and she was the best in her year level, She has gone on to do many great things so it does not matter who your parents are, if you are here you can do magic it is up to you not your blood to how well you do."

"Now I believe it is time for your punishment. Victoria for your role in this I will take 15 points from your House. I believe that will do."

"But Professor what about the Hufflepuff's."

"Rosemary was just protecting her friends and her house, whilst Rhyl was protecting her friend.

I know that this might seem impossible but there is a great lesson that these girls showed you Victoria that friends come before blood. You are excused."

Victoria and her buddies stalked off, whilst the other girls slowly walked back to the common room.

"Thankyou Rhyl for that"

"Yeah you did an amazing spell"

It was a defining moment when they all realized that from now on they not only friends but a sisterhood. That would stick up for each other no matter what. So with this new sense of friendship they continued to walk and had a stance in the air that no one could harm them if they were all together.

**Well guys that was it, it took a while so I hope that you enjoyed that. Cheers. Please if you have gotten this far please please please review as I didn't get any for the last chapter and sadly missed them. As I do love reviews(as long as they do not contain to many flames) Love A for Antechinus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Guys and Girls here it is. The next chapter in the Story of Rhyl Pareda at Hogwarts. Which I know is long overdue and I am very sorry about that. Well by now you should know that as you are reading this on fanfiction I am not, never have been and never will be J.K Rowling and the Harry Potter World will never belong to me so I make no claim except to use the base of the wizard world for my own story. Anyways on with the story.**

Well the next morning Rhyl woke up and got up and dressed. Just as she finished Gabriella stirred. Rhyl said that she would meet them downstairs. So she went down to the Common Room. She started to talk to a girl whose name was Rose, she was in the second year.

After about ten minutes the other girls came downstairs and they walked out of the common room to have Breakfast. They then went back to the common room and got all their books and walked to the Transfiguration room which took them quite a long time as they got lost a few times and a ghost had held them up by throwing things at the. So when they got to Transfiguration the door was just being opened and they walked in and sat down. They started by writing some more difficult notes and then spent the rest of the time trying again to change the piece of material into a matchbox. This time near the end of the class there were a few more success. So by the time the class was dismissed they were a bit more cheerful. After a lunch of Roasted Potatoes with many different toppings the girls went on to History of Magic. First off they had to hand in their summary's of the first chapter. They then all got out their text books and Parchment and wrote down notes whilst the Professor talked. Then after half an hour they had to answer some more questions from the text which took up the rest of the time. Rhyl, Gabriella and Rosemary had just finished as the bell went and were glad to hear that if they had finished the questions they would not have any homework. They then made their way out of the room and down to the Great Hall where they walked outside and down to the Greenhouse that they were to be working at. This time they had to again write a number of notes then they had to replant some plants. When they were quite tired the bell rang and they were glad that they could go and have afternoon tea.

That afternoon they didn't have really any homework so they decided to have the afternoon off and walk around the castle again They made their way up to a tower which had magnificent views where they stayed for a while talking. Then they realized what time it was and found their way down to the great hall for Dinner. After dinner ( as they had eaten a bit to much) they decided to go for a walk around the Great Lake. This took them a quite awhile as it was larger then it looked. By the time they got to their common room they were getting a little bit sleepy and decided to sleep before they had astronomy.

Later that night Rhyl sick of trying unsuccessfully to sleep before needing to get up and go to Astronomy but she could not so she went down to the Common Room and started writing her family a letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Alex and William. _

_How are you all?. I am very good. I have really enjoyed my first few day's at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Hufflepuff (which is the house where people are kind and nice and unafraid of hard work.) well the two girls that I caught the train with are also in the same house. Their names are Gabriella and Rosemary. We are already good friends. Well about my classes. I do not know which one I like most yet as I like them all. I still have to attend my first Astronomy class but i have attended everything else. Transfiguration -well we get to learn how to transfigure objects, i have not done it yet though). Potions – we make up Potions for all types of things. Defence against the Dark Arts - well we learn different spells that can protect us. Charms - we learn how to get things to do something else. Herbology – we learn about the magic properties of Plants. Lastly is History of Magic where we learn about the history. Which I am finding quite interesting as i never knew I was a witch. The common room is a large room with black and yellow decorations everywhere (as they are our house colour's.) The rest of the Common Room has large chairs and also some smaller tables where you can do homework. There is a big fire that is quite often on and there are a few windows. Our dormitory's are the same and there are 5 girls in our one. We each have a bed and a chest of drawers and a small cupboard to hand our robes. The other girls name are Alice and Sarah. Hogwart's is quite big and we all seem to get lost easily. As there are big towers and lots of levels and on each level many rooms. There is a big lake and we sat out there today and did our homework. There is also a very large area of Grounds. It is quite fun. Our Common Room is at the Dungeon level yet it is not cold because of the fire. Well I have to go as we have astronomy now so I hope to hear from you all soon. _

_Love you always Rhyl._

Gabriella, Rosemary, Alice and Sarah then came downstairs.

"Rhyl you scared me half to death, I opened your curtain's and you were not there. I didn't know what had happened" Exclaimed Rosemary.

"Sorry guy's I couldn't sleep so I came down here to write a letter to my parents." Replied Rhyl.

"Oh yes guys the password will change from Midnight it will be Sugar Snaps" said Rhyl.

"Do you think that it will ever stay the same for more then one night" replied Alice

so they left the warmth of the common room and headed to the tower where they had to go.

"Welcome to Astronomy. My name is Professor Quara, I will be teaching you Astronomy. Tonight we will learn how to use a telescope and then you will try to see some planets."

So for the next hour they were taught how to use the telescopes. Then for the next twenty five minutes they looked at the different star's trying to find Saturn. At the end of the lesson the professor told them that when they woke up in the morning no matter what time they would be able to have breakfast as the Great Hall knew by magic when students had had Astronomy so they were allwoed to have a sleep in thus a late breakfast.

"Also your homework will be to read the first two chapters of the set text. You are dismissed."

By this time they were all very tired so they were happy to go and sleep in their beds.

They woke up just after nine thirty the next morning. They then went and had breakfast and looking at their timetables ( they had DADA and Charms) decided to do their Astronomy Homework.

They had this finished just in time for them to get their DADA textbooks and make it on time to class. The DADA class was interesting. They went over the spell that they had tried to learn the lesson before and all three of the girls were able to get it. (not surprising as it was the same spell that Rhyl had used on Victoria). For this they were each awarded ten points for their house. A total of 30 house points. They were quite happy. After they had perfected their spell, they copied down some notes. There was only a few minutes to go before the class finished when the Professor spoke to them.

"For Homework you are to write a ten inch essay about why you would need Defence against the Dark Arts. It is due in next lesson."

The bell then rang so the girls went to Lunch but could not eat a lot as they had had breakfast just over 2 hours ago.

They made sure they had their wand's on them (which was not hard as there was a pocket in their Robes to place it) they then walked into the Charms room. They had to take down some more notes which were quite complicated. Then they had a little match box that they had to try and move around. In the Hour that they had there were a few movements from some of the match boxes but not a lot. Then at three o'clock. The professor moved them onto pencil's which they had to make move but as hard as they could for the next hour no one could get them to move. So at five past four when the Professor gave them their homework (of trying to make their pencil move) they were hoping that they could get it to work.

They went to the great hall on the way back from Charms and had some fruit for afternoon tea. They they decided to put their books away for a little while and go and have a look around Hogwarts. They looked around for about an hour. They were walking outside and found a nice quite little area so they decided to try their charms homework and after half an hour they had succeeded in moving their pencils a little which they were very happy about. So they decided to go back and start their other homework. Yet due to becoming lost it was just after six when they got back to the front entrance so they decided to go and have dinner then they would go on with their homework. So they went in and sat down next to Penny and talked to her whilst having dinner.

They then went to the Common room to start their DADA essay. They found all the information that they needed in their books and after another hour and a half they had finished their essay. Rhyl then continued to write to her parents, and added how astronomy was quite fun and added that she had already learnt a few spells. Once she had finished the letter and looking at her watch she realized that it was only eight o'clock so she asked if Rosemary and Gabriella wanted to come with her to post a letter, to which they both agreed. So they headed towards the door and as they were about to exit Penny called them

"Girls remember that you have to be back before nine o'clock."

They acknowledged her and then walked out of the door and they found their way to the Owlrey without a hassle, they then found an owl and the letter was sent. So they went back to the Common Room with twenty minutes to spare and sat around the common room talking about the things they used to do as kids until it was time for bed.

**Hey guys well thanks for reading, now I was quite upset as for the last chapter I got no review and I love reviews so please could someone review even if it is to say it is good, bad or ugly and how the story is coming along. Cheers. A for Antechinus. **

**Oh yes HELP as you most likely know this is my first story so I have never written for fan fiction and on my documents they each have a life, do I need to keep resubmitting them or what do I do so that they are not deleted?. If anyone could offer some advice it would be greatly appreciated thanks. A for Antechinus. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone, the next chapter. Well this story and the characters I have made up are mine everything else is J.K Rowling's. So Hogwarts is unfortunately not mine. Oh yes also thanks to Islingtonbusno.199 for being my Beta for this chapter.**

"Hey guys isn't it amazing how we have almost had a full week of classes at Hogwarts," commented Rosemary as they walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I know one week ago I could not have imagined this, like I tried to imagine what it would be like but I couldn't." exclaimed Rhyl.

"Well I don't mind having whatever we want for breakfast lunch and tea. Well, to an extent anyway," joked Gabriella as they sat down and had some porridge and toast.

They didn't speak for the next ten minutes as they ate. They were soon talking after breakfast.

"You know I could not have imagined having two friends already like you two, you know the Victoria thing sticking up for each other so soon after meeting each other."

"Well were friends. That's what friends do. Now come on or else we will be late for Herbology." stated Rosemary matter of factly.

In Herbology. They were tested on some plants to see which ones they had remembered so far. Each of the three gained ten points each for remembering ten plants already. After the mini test they had to re-pot some plants. This took the rest of the lesson as there were a lot of plants and they each took about ten minutes to plant. For homework they had to read the next chapter and summarize it. Once they came out of Herbology they went and had salad rolls for lunch. They then walked back to their common room and swapped their books over. As they walked back into the common room from their dorm they realized a new piece of parchment was placed upon the wall, so they went and investigated it.

_All First year Hufflepuff students are to have a flying lesson this Saturday at two o'clock with the Ravenclaws. _

After jumping around the common room for five minutes (in which time they did receive a few stares from the older students.)

"Rosie have you ever learnt how to fly?" questioned Gabriella.

"No, I sat on a broom once, but there are strict laws about what kids can do with magic," answered Rosemary.

"Hey guys we better go to Potions or else we will be late." Commented Rhyl.

So on their way down to the Potions room, they continued to talk about how they thought they were going to go at flying. All the girls wanted to go well but were a bit unsure of how they would actually go. Before they knew it they had reached the Potion's class and had made it just in time.

"Girls if you are not careful you will be late next time, please get here on time, every time," warned the professor. After they had taken their seat Professor Pelta started to talk.

"Today we are going to make a potion that you will find hard. I like to test my students near the beginning of the term to see what their ability to make potions is. I did not do this on the first lesson as many of you may not have known one end of the cauldron from the other. Today you will work by yourselves and then hand your phial to me. I will give you the name of this potion and your homework will be to find out enough information about it to write a ten inch essay on it. The instructions are on the board."

Each girl went to the store cupboard and dared not speak to each other as they didn't want to get on the bad side of Professor Pelta. Rhyl found the potion not to difficult. Whilst Gabriella had a little more success and Rosemary, found it very hard, harder then Rhyl had, yet she was able to complete it. After they had all finished and cleaned up they went upstairs and compared results.

"Mine was terrible you would never have known that I was magic in the first place."

"Hey don't worry I had trouble too," sympathized Rhyl.

"Look, even I had a little bit of trouble and almost put the hair of the tiger in before the feather of a Contera, just because I misread one line," commented Rosemary, to try and comfort both girls as it had been obvious that she had gone very well in making the Potion.

"Anyway don't worry, look (as they entered the great hall) they have chocolate, let's eat that, that will make us happy."

Both Rhyl and Rosemary had to smile at that argument. After the treat of Chocolate, they went to the common room to complete their homework. As they got there they sat down and Penny came over to them.

"So how has your first week been girls?"

"It's been great and we can't believe it is already over" replied all the girls,

"That's good then."

"Hey Penny, apart from flying lesson's what else do we do on weekends?"asked Rhyl.

"Well on Saturday mornings there are usually a number of activities that you can do. Also on Sunday these are optional and you don't need to do them if you don't want. The time is yours so do what you want."

At this moment an argument started up on the other side of the room.

"I better go investigate, see you all later," Penny said winking at the girls.

So the girls started their potions' homework. They then moved on to their Herbology homework and by the time they had finished it was time for dinner.

The next morning they excitedly moved around all morning and when it was time for their lesson they went to the oval and were taught how to fly. They had to first make the broom come up to them, then they had to get onto it and lift it a little bit into the air. By the time they had gotten three feet of the ground and had been steady, the lesson had come to an end. So with some sadness they put the broomsticks back on to the ground and walked off, very happy that they had all been able to get of the ground. Over dinner that night they talked with a third year guy who was on the quidditch team about flying and the different techniques they used.

Sunday passed very quickly for the girls after breakfast, they moved off to do an activity, where they walked around the grounds using clues that helped them fill in a puzzle so when they arrived back to the professor each girl won a book titled O_dd bits of information on the magical world_. After lunch they neatened up their room, and then sat in the common room playing games. Whilst they were playing games, an owl came up to the window, another student let it in and it flew over to Rhyl. On seeing that it held some parchment she took the parchment of the owl and it went back out the window. She opened the letter and read it. After a few seconds she squealed and Rosemary and Gabriella asked her what was up.

"It's a letter from home, everyone at home is good, they are missing me but they are all having fun, and they are glad that I am enjoying myself, and that I have made friends already, and they're proud that I got into Hufflepuff and they say that it suits me down to the ground. "

For the rest of the day (which was not long as shortly it was time for dinner) Rhyl had a smile plastered onto her face. Their first week at Hogwarts had already gone by.

**Okay everyone thanks for reading so please review as I love reviews. I have been having a bit of trouble with direction for this story, so the next chapter may take a little while, but hopefully should be up soon. Cheers A for Antechinus.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all so sorry, for the delay, it took me awhile to get a good start to the chapter, then it all came together in less then an hour, but anyways, Harry Potter and the Magical world is not mine I wish it were but sadly no. Also I am not J.K Rowling. The characters of Rhyl and most of the other ones that you do not recognise are mine though. anyways thanks to Islington Bus No. 199 for Betaing. Well for now cheers. A for Antechinus.**

The time started to fly by and before they knew it they had already had two weeks of classes and were now sitting on the Quidditch stand, watching people try out for the Hufflepuff team. They watched amazed as some of the older students flew about on their broom sticks throwing the quaffles and everything else at each other. They were still gazing almost opened mouthed two hours later when the team had been picked.

On their way back up to the great hall for morning tea they almost collided with Victoria and her friends, who just gave them a look of not very much liking. After they had the biscuits in their hands they walked to their common room to continue on with their pile of homework, which did not seem to be getting much smaller, even when they had spent four hours doing homework last night. Rhyl could only assume that after the first week the teachers thought that the students had gotten used to school so they could heap on the homework. Well three hours later when the girls had just finished a History of Magic essay they got up for lunch and then their flying lesson.

Lunch seemed to be very brilliant, but with so much homework anything would have been good. Then it was off to the flying lesson. This time they were a bit more successful as they had the images of the Hufflepuff quidditch team practising in their heads and wanted to be like them one day. The lesson on all accounts went way to fast and before they knew it they were heading back to the castle to complete more homework.

Sunday dawned a beautiful cloudless day and the girls on the insistence of Penny went outside to complete the rest of their homework, noting on the way out that the password had changed yet again. They were quite relived to find that the beautiful day kept up and by the time that they went for lunch they had finished their homework so they had the afternoon to themselves. They spent the time relaxing and walking around the lake. Enjoying the beautiful day.

Once classes started again the time seemed to fly and before they knew it was Wednesday.

"What year did the goblin first work in Gringotts.? Asked Gabriella

"1258" Replied Rhyl who had discovered that she had a knack for remembering dates.

"Beautiful" replied Gabriella whilst writing it down.

"Well that's me finished. How are you guys going.?"

"One question left." Replied both Rosemary and Rhyl.

So after a few more minutes they were all walking down to the great hall for dinner talking about how much they were enjoying Hogwarts.

"I just wish they had a place where we could swim or exercise as I don't much fancy going for a dip in the lake." commented Rhyl.

"I heard from my sister that there was a room of requirement where it would give you what you needed. I should go ask her."

So before the other two could say anything Rosemary sprinted off into the Great Hall to see her sister at the Ravenclaw table. Her sister was quite tall and on the skinny side and she had brown hair and green eyes with glasses. Rhyl and Gabriella had not spoken much to her but from what they had seen and heard of her, she was quite smart.

Rosrmary came sprinting back sat down between the two girls and laughed

"It's up on the third floor, apparently they moved it when they rebuilt the school after the final battle."

At this she lowered her voice.

"We have to walk past the spot three times and say what we want then a door will open, but only if we frame the question right."

"We have about an hour after dinner before we have to be in bed, lets go then, Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, lets do that." As the decision had been made, they decided to eat their dinner of Potatoes with as many different toppings as they liked and soup quite fast to give them a bit more time.

But before they could get away, Penny came up to them and announced that there was to be a Hufflepuff meeting in the Common Room straight after Dinner.

The meeting just turned out to be one about general house keeping and not playing tricks on fellow house mates, and so on, it turned out to be quite boring as the girls had not actually done anything wrong, and wanted to go and try out the room of requirement. By the time the meeting had finished they were not able to go out as it was past curfew, so they sat around and talked and laughed at jokes until they decided to go to bed.

On Thursday night they were so swamped by homework that they had no chance of surfacing to go and suss out the room, so it was friday before they got a chance and they then made their way up to the third floor. After about fifteen minutes a door opened up and they walked in and could not believe their eyes. In the room was the biggest pool they had ever seen, next to it was three treadmills and also a obstacle course. So for the next hour they tried everything out and had plenty of fun in the water splashing each other and then racing each other on the treadmills and around the obstacle course.

"Make sure we come back here, please" panted Rhyl after they had finished and had just left the room.

"Of course, as long as we don't get to much homework" Rosemary replied with a grin.

**Okay so you have gotten this far so please review as I love reviews, even if it is to say yes good I love it, No I hate it, or even one word reviews so I can see if anyone is reading my story. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys sorry for not updating earlier, I have been really busy, and also I lost a bit of inspiration but I wrote this chapter, so I hope that it is okay. Anyway as you all know Hogwarts and everything else (except for Rhyl and my other characters) are not mine. Also thanks to IslingtonBus. No 199 for betaring. You save me every time.**

Before the girls knew it the fourth week of term had passed and, amazingly, the pile of homework continued to increase. The girls had been working on their homework all of Saturday morning and now that they were back from their flying class they again doing homework. Suddenly Rosemary spoke up.

"That's it. I am sick of it. I am never going to get this homework done today, I am stopping, coming back tomorrow. Starting afresh."

The girls looked up at her and she looked back at them.

"Wanna come outside?"

So with that the girls enjoyed an afternoon walking around the lake and just mucking around being silly and enjoying it.

That night as they were getting undressed to get into bed, Rosemary gave a shriek.

Both Rhyl and Gabriella ran into her cubicle to see what was wrong, but Rosemary was crying and would not let them near her, so using instinct Rhyl ran down the stairs to get Penny.

"Penny," Rhyl called out, crossing the common room quickly, "Please come, Rosemary gave a shriek and she is crying and she won't let us near her, you have to help."

"Ok, where is she"

"Up in the dormitory."

As they reached the first form dormitory they looked at Gabriella who shook her head to say that she still wasn't able to speak to Rosemary.

"Okay girls, stay there and let me talk to her okay."

So Penny went in to see Rosemary.

Five minutes later Penny came back out went downstairs came back up and then went back into Rosemary's cubicle. Another minute later she called the girls into Rosemary's cubicle.

"Girls, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, are you okay Rosemary?" asked Gabriella.

"I am fine now. Sorry about worrying you guys."

"Okay girls, I have never done this, um, sit down. Well when a girl grows up things start to happen to her body, you may have noticed some of these changes, perhaps hair in different places."

All the girls looked a bit startled.

"Well what also happens is a girl is able to become pregnant but when she doesn't the uterus bleeds and well that has to come out, so a girl gets her period. It's nothing to be frightened of, it happens to all girls sooner or later but it just means that you are growing up. You might get more moody or something that's all normal too. Do you understand?"

"So Rosemary has her period and we will get it too, everyone does, and it is natural?" queried Rhyl

"Yeah that's it." replied Penny

"Oh okay."

"Look girls Rosemary, I will get you in the morning and I will take you up to see the medi witch to get some pads. She can explain it more. You girls can come as well."

With that Penny checked that they were all okay and then excused herself.

"I am so sorry guys just when I saw blood I freaked out, I didn't know what had happened but Penny explained it really well. So it's all cool now."

"It is like so normal," joked Gabriella.

"You have your periods?" asked Rhyl completely shocked.

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to look a little uncomfortable.

"About 2 months before I came to Hogwarts it happened."

"Am I the only one that this is not happening for?" moaned Rhyl.

"You can get really emotional and you get bad cramps it's nothing to be annoyed at not having and you will get it eventually Rhyl."

So with another barrier broken down in their friendship and something that has brought them closer, they all fell asleep in their beds sleeping happy.

The next morning they all followed Penny down to the mediwitch, who gave Rosemary some pads and explained to the girls how this would happen about once a month. On the way back from the mediwitch and on the way to breakfast they were stopped by a professor.

"Why are you girls not at breakfast"

Penny took control at once.

"Sorry Sir, I just had to take these first years to the medi witch."

"Why not later."

"Professor Mala. We needed some supplies that a witch needs every month."

"Oh, on your way, make sure you go to breakfast, you will need the energy."

"Penny, who was that?"

"Professor Mala, Ancient runes professor. He is quite strict but is easily embarrassed when it comes to the girl things."

So with that the girls went to breakfast and then on to class. Where there day got even better. In charms they each got full marks for an assignment that they had handed in so the Professor gave them each ten points for Hufflepuff. That week went quite fast and before they knew it, it was Friday night and they were lying in the common room doing homework. Suddenly one guy came up.

"Hey Rosemary. Do you want to go out with me?

"What?" Rosemary questioned glancing up to the second year.

"Don't worry I wasn't being serious, only joking I wouldn't go out with you, you're not pretty."

At this Rosemary burst into tears and ran up to the dorm.

"Hey, it wasn't meant to be mean"

"What, did you think it would be a joke? You should be in Slytherin," yelled Gabriella as they went after Rosemary.

"Hey Rosemary, the guy is only joking, come on you're pretty," said Gabriella

"And you're smarter then him and he's a second year," Rhyl said seriously.

"I am so sorry guys I usually wouldn't cry it just came over me I don't know why."

At that moment Penny walked in.

"Well girls the answer to that question is your period your emotions can be all over the place. But don't worry he is cleaning out dust pans this weekend."

With that she gave them each a hug and talked to them for a few more minutes before they all went down stairs.

Once they were downstairs the same guy came over. Rhyl stood protectively in front of Rosemary.

"Leave her alone, do not even speak to her or else I will curse you," Rhyl said as she pulled out her wand.

"Rosemary, look I am really sorry okay, I didn't mean it, I apologize, if you accept it. That's all I want to say." With that the boy went and sat down on the other side of the common room with some friends.

They collected their homework and went back upstairs. As they were changing that night Rhyl noticed something.

"Hey girls look at my Ankle bracelet. The colors have changed there all purple now. I wonder what that means."

"You could be happy, It could be like a mood ring perhaps?" Replied Gabriella.

"I suppose perhaps I should go ask a professor or look it up in the Library." Commented Rhyl. Five minutes later she fell asleep to dream about Hogwarts and all the fun she was having.

**Okay guys finally that chapter is up. So please read and review (you have made it this far why not review?). Well I am not sure when I will next update as I have lost a bit of inspiration but hopefully with reviews I will post again soon. Anyway for now Cheers luv ya all A for Antechinus.**


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks started to quickly slip by, and before the girls knew it they only had a week until holidays

The weeks started to quickly slip by, and before the girls knew it they only had a week until holidays.

"You know, I swear I have looked at every single book and have not found anything that describes this necklace," said Rhyl.

"Perhaps it is just a necklace, nothing special about it," Penny said sitting down next to them.

"Don't know, maybe," Rhyl replied turning back to her homework.

Hey Gabriella, what was the name of the plant in herbology that we studied? I can't find the name anywhere," Rosemary asked. Gabriella had turned out to have quite a flair for herbology and especially for remembering things.

"It was called rabbits' ears, um I haven't found the scientific name yet."

"Thanks."

A week later the girls were in a carriage on the Hogwarts express going home, talking excitedly about what they were going to be doing during the holidays.

"Were going to stay home for a few days and then go away for a week," Gabrielle explained.

"I don't know what we're doing, we'll probably stay home," Rosemary sighed.

"Well, why don't we all meet up at Diagon Alley in the last week of the holidays?" Rhyl asked. So for the rest of the trip, the three girls organised how and where they could meet up.

As soon as the girls got off the train, they had to wait to get out of the platform, as there was a queue, but as soon as they were through they linked arms and went to find their parents. They found Rosemary's parents first and then they saw Gabriella's and Rhyl's parents and they all met up. The girls then proceeded to tell their parents about the planned meet up, luckily they all agreed and they went off.

On the way home, Rhyl talked the whole way and only stopped when someone asked her a question. It was amazing, Rhyl thought, whilst the twins asked her a question, I've only been away a short while but already the twins have grown up so much.

The next morning she was woken up by her younger brother and sister jumping on her. So much for them growing up, Rhyl thought. At this she smiled and then tackled them into the bed and tickled them until they were all laughing. They were only interrupted when their mum called them for breakfast.

"Well, Rhyl," said her father after breakfast, "we thought we would take you for a picnic today, we were perhaps thinking Little Cann."

At this Rhyl could only be excited, little can was one of her favourite places (beside Home and Hogwarts.) They had always been going there for picnics since she was a little kid. So after an agonizingly slow two hours where they had gone shopping for the picnic and packing the car, they were arriving at Little Cann.

They spent an enjoyable time there and after lunch Rhyl went to the toilets to wash her hands. There was a girl also washing her hands that looked familiar but Rhyl couldn't place her until she spoke up.

"You're a first year Hufflepuff, aren't you?" asked the girl.

Hogwarts of course. Rhyl just nodded.

"Hannah Murray, 4th yr Hufflepuff, nice spot isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

With this the girl just smiled and walked out.

Half an hour later Rhyl noticed Hannah get in a car with her parents and drive away while Rhyl was in the middle of a game of soccer.

In bed that night she sighed. It was nice to be at Hogwarts but it was also nice to be at home with her family.

Over the next few days Rhyl just relaxed, then finally due to her brother and sister begging to have a look at her books, she got them out. Well, since they were out she may as well do some homework. The rest of the holidays were spent happily just messing around with her family and they slipped by very quickly. Before she knew it, it was the morning of going to see her friends at Diagon Alley.

After what seemed forever Rhyl was leaving with her family to go to Diagon Alley. They had only been there for a minute when there was a yell and Rhyl looked up to see Rosemary and Gabriella running towards her, engulfing her in a big hug. A second later their parents came up and shook hands with Rhyl's parents.

After strict instructions to stay together and to stay on the main street, all their parents and siblings went off to have morning tea, leaving the girls on their own.

For the next hour the girls just walked around talking, not really paying attention to the shops, as an amazing amount of things had happened in the last two weeks. After lunch they actually had a look at the shops, having fun just looking at all the things they could buy, if they had the money. They also filled up on school supplies from the small amount of money their parents had given them.

Finally they met up with their parents, tired but happy at meeting and glad that they were going to be meeting up again in a few days for school.

For the rest of the holidays Rhyl just had fun at home with her family. The twins were still amazed that Rhyl was a witch and never tired of asking her questions, whilst Rhyl never tired of answering their questions.

It was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts. She was sad at leaving her parents but she knew she was going to be happy. So once they arrived at Kings Cross she gave her parents and her brother and sister a big hug and then went through the wall onto the platform.

Once inside she looked through the steam to all the excited Hogwarts students and smiled. She was in her second term, she knew what to do now. Suddenly two people were beside her and had grabbed her arms, she was about to say something out loud when she realised that it was in fact Rosemary and Gabriella.

"Let's get on the train," Rosemary said.

So after dragging their trunks along the platform and unsuccessfully trying to get them onto the train Gabriella exclaimed.

"Girls, are we not witches, and we're on the Hogwarts express, we can do magic, so why are we dragging out trunks?"

The girls then levitated their trunks and as they bobbed behind them they went to find a carriage that was empty. Eventually at the end of the train they found an empty one and they sat down in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all, Sorry for the long time in updating (over a year!), but I lost my motivation, didn't get reviews, and life got in the way. Hope you like.**

The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to go quicker than last time, perhaps all three girls had someone to talk to. Rosemary and Gabriella thought it was pretty cool when Rhyl told them about the other Hufflepuff girl. They reached the station, and all got off into the cold dark night. Instead of going towards the lake this time, they were moved along the station to a large number of carriages that once you sat in them, moved off gently. The girls excitedly looked for the castle through the trees. When they saw the lighted windows, Rhyl smiled happily she was glad to be back.

The feast was just as good as the first one they had, if not better due to lack of nerves. There was roast pork, duck, potatoes, carrots, peas, cabbage, carbonara, lasagne, and lots of different foods. After the main meal faded away, chocolate mousse, ice cream in 5 different flavours, apple pie, and cream appeared on the table. Finally when the girls couldn't eat another crumb, they got up and followed Penny out of the hall and down to their common room, where they quickly went up to the dorm and fell asleep.

The next morning whilst drinking their juice, they received their timetables.

"Charms, DADA, followed by Herbology and Potions after lunch." Rhyl read out aloud.

"Ten sickles that we get homework in every subject." grinned Rhyl.

"You're on." Gabriella said smiling back at her.

As they walked out of Potions that afternoon, Gabriella handed Rhyl ten sickles.

"Should have known!" she grumbled.

The weeks quickly passed, and before they knew it, the girls were starting their eighth week of the term. One night Rhyl was sitting in the common room with Dora (as she had nicknamed her cat) purring on her lap, when Penny came up.

"Hey Rhyl, I think I may have found your bracelet." she said, handing her a thick old book.

There was a picture of her bracelet, with a description

_The bohemian bracelet, ring and necklace are a special brand of jewellery made 2000 years ago, and often handed down generations of wizarding families as they are so rare (only 100 sets were made). It gives the wearer a key to trusting people. If the ring shines yellow, they can be trusted, green if the people are okay and red if their not to be trusted. The necklace and ankle bracelet, help a person excel in times of severe life threatening trouble._

"Can I copy this down?" Rhyl asked questioningly.

"Yeah, just give me back the book tonight, I need it for some homework."

So Rhyl started to copy the passage onto a spare piece of parchment.


	13. End of year

**Hi all, well the last chapter in this story. Unfortuantly you won't be seeing Rhyl back at Hogwarts. I have decided that the first year is all I can write. Thank you to Islington Bus no.199 for all your reviews, they have been appreciated. **

Rhyl sat in the Great Hall eating dinner, talking to Clare a third year Hufflepuff who was explaining how Hufflepuff could win the Quidditch cup if they won this final game.

"So if the Hufflepuff seeker gets the snitch once we are 80 points up, then we win the cup?" Rhyl questioned, hoping that she had understood the explanation correctly.

"Yeah, you got it."

Rhyl smiled, She was in the middle of her third term. The final match was going to be exciting.

That Saturday, Rhyl, Gabriella and Rosemary walked with most of the other Hufflepuffs down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a cloudy day, although the excitement in the air rippled around. Hufflepuff were going against Slytherin, yet most people were in yellow. Rhyl sat in the middle of the stand, so she could see what was going on. After a few minutes the teams came on and the referee whistled them into the air.

The Quaffel was taken by a slithering and although the Hufflepuff chaser tried her hardest to get it off him, he scored a goal. Five minutes later, the Hufflepuffs scored a goal, Rhyl cheered with the loudest voice that she could muster and jumped around hugging Gabriella, then Rosemary.

Hufflepuff scored three successive goals then, Slytherin scored one. A light drizzle started to come down, but the spirits could not be dampened. The game lasted over an hour, every so often Rhyl would look up into the sky to find the Hufflepuff seeker, to see if they could find a snitch.

After an hour and a half, Hufflepuff chaser O'Riley flew towards the goal posts and threw the quaffle. Rhyl held her breath, if they got this goal, they would be 80 points up. The Slytherine goal keeper looked like he was about to stop the goal, but the quaffle passed between his outstretched arm and his head and flew into the goal.

Suddenly there were shouts from above Rhyl. She looked up to see the Hufflepuff seeker streaking after something. The Slytherine seeker was failing miserably to catch up. The nerves were high, if the seeker caught the snitch now, they won the cup, but if she didn't well Rhyl wasn't going to think about that. The seeker pulled around and held up her hand, the snitch was trying to get lose.

Rhyl wasn't quite sure, but next moment, she was down on the pitch, jumping around ecstatic with the rest of Hufflepuff, they had won the Cup, they had won the cup.

That night, No one in the Hufflepuff house got to bed before midnight, then only then did they go, when their head of house came down and told them to sleep. The euphoria lasted all the next day, and for the rest of the week. Their house team were smiled, hi-fived and allowed to go in front of every Hufflepuff, as it was such an honour.

The teaches smiled, but kept pressing that their homework needed to be done; exams were only a month away. So it was with this that Rhyl found herself inside on a beautiful day, two weeks before exams. There was still talk of the game, but she had to study.

"Rhyl, what is that potion that we made last week?"

"The Combara potion, it makes the wearer feel more brave and fearless."

"Thanks, " Rosemary said.

Rhyl herself was trying to remember anything from History of Magic, but couldn't so moved onto thinking about the moons of Jupiter, which she remembered instantly. She looked out the window and sighed. Two more weeks and she could be out there.

With so much revision and work to complete, the two weeks quickly slid by, before they knew it, the girls were waking up to the first morning of their exams. After a quick breakfast they were off to Potions, lunch, then History of Magic.

The five days of exams blended into one big stress. They had exams during the day, then at night they had to revise for the next exams.

Finally, Rhyl walked out of the Charms room with Gabriella and Rosemary and burst out laughing; they had just finished all their exams. Rhyl headed for the main entrance, and walked out to the lake, with the other two following. For the afternoon, they enjoyed the sunshine.

The next few days, were just a daze of ice creams, magic games of cards and chess, eating food and relaxing. On the following Thursday, Rhyl sat with both Gabriella and Rosemary at the breakfast table as their head of house came down handing out parchment that held their grades. Finally she reached them.

"Here you are girls."

Rhyl was trembling as she opened hers, although she hadn't needed to. She had passed everything exceptionally well, over 80% on everything. Rosemary had gone badly on History of Magic, but had over wise gone really well. Gabriella had also gone really well. Then it was back to their dorm to pack all the last minute things, and they were going out to the carriages and getting the train back to London.

After the trolley had been around, Rhyl sat looking out the window, whilst the others talked. She was a witch, and had already completed her first year at Hogwarts. A year ago, she would never had considered this, or even dreamt it, yet now, it was just so normal. She looked over at her two friends, who took that moment to stop talking, look at her and smile. The she had to smile back and join in their conversation. As they might not see each other over the next three months.


End file.
